Harker PI
by Nikki Shand
Summary: This story begins some months into Hal's enforced rehab. Alex has still unresolved business with her family and a character enters the house. excuse wrong surname for Alex its my first fanfiction Reviews always helpful
1. Chapter 1

Harker PI

The day had been a long one and Alex had at last escaped to the park. She felt truly invisible. At first the thought of living with these two strange men seemed amusing, might even be fun, but now two months on long periods with Hal had drained her. Today Tom was at work in the cafe and Hal, no longer tied to his chair had begun to clean the house from top to bottom. He had hardly spoken to her so absorbed was he in his routines. She understood he needed this but she felt lonely and in the end she walked out of Honolulu Heights and wandered the streets until she ended up sitting in the park watching feeling desolate.

When she saw the girl watching her she thought it was her imagination. Alex found herself looking around to see if there was someone standing nearby but panicked when the girl moved towards her in a determined manner. Alex was in an open run by the time she reached Honolulu Heights and flew in through the front door and into the living room. She peered through the blinds and backed away when she saw the girl walk up to the door and rap loudly.

"Hello I need to speak to you Miss Taggart"

Alex stood frozen and Hal who had been in the kitchen washing the floor came through wearing his mandatory marigolds.

"Who the hell is that?

"I don't know but she can see me and she knows my name"

The girl now started to ring the bell, she was not giving up.

"We can't go on like this"

Hal moved to the door and opened it in his usual brisk manner. The girl standing before him looked young, in her early twenties. Her hair was dark almost black and hung in loose curls to the nape of her neck and her eyes were amber. Hal had never in all his long life seen eyes like this, not in a human. She was modestly dressed in a skirt and top and looked slim and smart and she was a werewolf. She tilted her head to one side and looked at him, then shifted her gaze to Alex standing in the hallway behind him.

"Miss Taggart, may I speak to you, please."

"Are you a vampire?

"No I'm not, I promise"

"She's a werewolf"

Hal felt he had to make his presence felt. He was unused to being disregarded like this and he didn't like it.

"What do you want? Alex could feel a lump in her throat and heard her voice quavering.

"It would be best to speak inside"

"You can tell us here."

Hal stood his ground, looking rather ridiculous with yellow rubber gloves on, but he gave the young woman his best steely glare. It had no affect on her at all. Instead she seemed to be making her mind up about something and after licking her lips spoke.

"Your father has just employed me to find your body"

Ghosts cannot faint and so all Alex could do was totter to a seat in the living room with Hal and the girl following her. Hal knelt by Alex and touched her knee with a yellow hand. He had been trying of late to be more tactile and undoubtedly it was easier with the gloves on, if only he could keep them on all the time, he mused. Alex looked small and shrunken and when at last she spoke it was in a tiny voice that almost brought tears to his eyes.

"How are they?

The young woman sat down next to Alex and put her arm around her. It seemed the most naturally thing in the world for her and Hal envied her freedom.

"They are being very brave especially Ryan"

At the mention of her brother Alex began to weep and for some time they sat there like a sad tableau. The girl reached across and softly wiped the tears from Alex's face and for a moment Hal thought she would kiss her. He wondered what it felt like to be touched by this strange girl. Alex the most unsentimental creature Hal had ever met seemed to find the whole experience comforting and even gave a little brave smile to the stranger.

"How about a cup of tea?

The girl looked directly at Hal and he realised with a shock that he was being sent out of the room to make it.

"Yes of course" Hal found himself in the kitchen making tea for the three of them and feeling more irritated by the minute. What were they talking about? Him! He was sure of it. Alex would be relaying that fucking glass of blood story again and he not there to defend himself.

True enough as he entered with the tray of tea things he heard Alex's plaintive voice.

"And he just drank it, my blood"

"I see"

"For Christ's sake Alex how many times, I didn't know it was your blood"

"Oh any blood would do, I forgot"

Soon they were arguing, voices raised. The girl let them continue like this for a few minutes then roared.

"QUIET"

The noise was so loud, almost like a dog's bark that is stopped Hal and Alex in their tracks. They watched astonished as the girl, licked her lips and composed herself once more.

"I have already given Alex my card but I should introduce myself Mr?

"Hal"

"Hal, my name is Rosalyn Harker and I am a private investigator. The mobile number on the card will reach me at any time, except for certain nights when it shall be answered by my landlord Albert Bernard."

She smiled at the pair of them, her eyes soft and glowing. Hal realised what they reminded him of. He had once had a dog, loyal and affectionate, it had been a bitch and the eyes were just that colour. He had loved the dog but one day had returned to find that Fergus had killed it. Fergus had said it was accidental but Hal had wondered if it had been jealousy. He had almost killed Fergus that day, how many people would he have saved if he had killed him. Hal realised his name was being mentioned again.

"Hal has been dry for 50 years but he fell off the wagon recently"

"Ah that explains it"

"Explains what?

Hal could barely contain his anger now and bristled almost snarling the words.

"You don't smell like a vampire"

Rosalyn leaned towards Hal and closing her eyes took a deep luxurious sniff, almost is if she were testing the scent of some exotic flower. When her eyes opened again the pupils had completely dilated to reveal eyes as black as pitch. Hal felt his heart thump in his chest and swallowed least he reached across and bite her deep in the throat.

"What does a vampire smell of?

The spell was broken by Alex. It gave Hal enough time to pull himself together and straighten his shirt with a stroke of his hand.

"Oh blood, old blood, but you smell of Mr Sheen"

Alex gave a snort of derision and Hal went to clear the tea things into the kitchen.

"Now I need you to write a statement and try to remember all the details of where your body was the last time you saw it. Even the simplest insignificant thing might be very important"

Rosalyn began to rise and dusting the crumbs from her skirt prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?

"Oh back to the guest house to see your father. I won't tell him I have seen you but that my investigations are moving on.

"I don't understand why did he come to you?

"Well I was investigating the disappearance of your landlady's cat Hector.

"Jesus you're hardly Sherlock Holmes are you?

Hal stood laughing at the door.

"I get £30 a day for trying to find it"

That wiped the smile from his face.

"What?

"My dad's not paying you that?

"No I am not charging him anything"

"Thanks"

Alex's voice sounded small and tearful again and Rosalyn went to leave. Suddenly Hal decided he needed to go with her. All this time had told Alex he would help her to resolve her situation and all he had been doing was dealing with his own shit. He had to face up to what he had done. Going out with Alex had basically killed her. She would have been alive but for him. It would be cathartic to do this.

"I'm coming" Both girls looked at him somewhat surprised.

"I should go" said Alex

"Oh no I'm sorry but I make it a rule never to bring the unresolved to their family it causes all kinds of problems and in the end it doesn't help anyone"

"Miss Harker's right. I'll go"

"I really don't know about that"

"It's decided"

Hal looked determined and walked to the front door. As he held the door open for her to pass by he felt the heat of her body as it brushed against him. He wondered how far the guest house was and if they could walk there. When he saw her car and realised they would be driving there he gave an inward groan. Inside the car Hal wound down the window hoping the fresh air would cool the atmosphere between them. Unfortunately he also found it made him cold so he soon wound it up again and sat sweating. They arrived at the guest house after what seemed the longest journey of Hal's already long life. As they walked towards the house Rosalyn stopped and turned to him.

"You leave the talking to me. I don't want you saying anything that will upset these people"

"I'm not a fool"

The door opened and a bright eyed old lady smiled at them.

"Hello Roz is this your young man"

"NO" They both answered. Then suddenly Hal stretched out a hand and spoke in a soft velvet voice what could have melted chocolate.

"Hello my name if Hal York, I'm Rosalyn's colleague"

If Rosalyn was shocked she did not show it. The old woman however was utterly besotted and chirped as they walked through the hallway.

"My but he's charming"

"Yes like a snake"

They were outside the little family's room now and Roz took Hal's arm with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Do not speak"

Hal, who hated to be touched, placed his hand across hers and tried to prise it free, but to his astonishment it did not move. He gave it more strength and heard a soft growl come from Roz.

"Alright" He bit back and she released him. He watched as she composed herself.

By now he realised that licking her lips was her way of controlling her passion and focusing on what she had to do, rather like him with his domino. Was there an animal just under the surface waiting to come out at any moment? It thrilled Hal to think that there might be and yet how could she do this job if she had to fight the desire to lash out all the time.

They entered the room and Hal watched the father and boys rise expectantly at the sight of Roz. Alex's father looked pathetically old. Hal figured he could be no more than 40 but widowhood and the death of a much loved daughter had robbed him of all his vitality. The three boys looked so young and one with the words Karsenel on his arm sobbed while an older boy comforted him. This had to be Ryan.

"I am getting a bit closer Mr Taggart but it will take time"

"I know lass; you're doing your best. It's just we have to head home soon and I've got no body and the police"

"The fucking polis are useless" The eldest boy started to shout.

"You mind your manners boy, in front of Miss Harker and her trying to help"

"Sorry Miss" The boys stood white faced and grim as Roz sat with Mr Taggart and held his hand.

"I will do everything in my power to find out what happened to Alex, Mr Taggart"

At this Hal who had not spoken during the painful scene found his eyes filling with tears. He tried to form words but could not. He found himself shaking and at last unable to stand it he stumbled from the room.

"Is your man ok?

"He has hay fever"

Hal sat in the car, windows down and felt the breeze brush his face. He had wept opening only when he was alone and now exhausted he longed for Roz to appear so that they could leave. When she did appear she got into the car and said nothing.

"It's my fault"

Hal began telling her all that had happened: his recruitment of Cutler, the killing of Cutler's wife and much more. He told Roz all about the journey that had taken him back to Cutler and the fateful drinking of blood not once but twice. He spoke softly to begin with but when at last his outpouring reached its end his voice broke and he began to sob again. Suddenly Roz spoke.

"Mea culpa, mea culpa" As she spoke she beat her chest gently with her hand and for a moment Hal thought she was mocking him. His face went white and he felt his fangs fill his mouth. Then she turned and her eyes were soft amber that reminded him of candle light.

"You are not responsible for everything Hal. You could never have known what Cutler would do, or whose blood you drank. I don't know that much about vampires but if I had been dry for 50 years and was offered a glass of blood, not only would I drink it, I'd lick the glass clean.

She was on his side. Hal could have kissed her, wanted to with all his being, but was afraid if he did he would not stop, so sat on looking at her in silence. He watched her lick her lips and waited.

"I need you to be 100% with me on this Hal. I need you strong, feeling sorry for yourself won't help me or Alex. I need to know I can rely on you"

"You can"

Hal's voice was soft and intense. Roz sighed.

"That's good because I have no idea where I go from here"

She looked at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Being Human

The Bat Nest

After Rosalyn's visit Alex felt much more cheerful on rising the next morning. For the first time she had a purpose, with Rosalyn's help she would find her body. Alex was therefore rather disconcerted to find that Hal had the same idea.

"It's my body, go clean something"

She had lain all night thinking about Ros and really wanted it to be her thing, their thing, all girls together. She had never had a sister, and no mother to speak of, and now just because Hal had a crush, it would all be spoiled. She could see him now checking his appearance, which was always immaculate despite the fact he had no reflection. Alex figured he had had years of practice dressing without sight of himself and of course he had other vampires to admire him and tell him how he looked.

Alex had to think quickly. She dashed through to the fridge and moved every possible item to a different place then called Hal.

"Do the tomatoes go on the bottom shelf?

"No don't touch the fridge"

She waited a beat and sure enough in came Hal, looking flustered. His face on seeing the inside of the fridge was a picture.

"What the bloody hell have you been doing?"

She knew he could not leave the kitchen now until all was right.

"See you"

Alex smirked as she left the kitchen. She felt excited as she almost ran along the streets. It was the idea of having a plan that did it. Yet the thought of Rosalyn was exciting to. She remembered the girl's touch as she had sat beside her. Was it only the day before? She had thought sitting there in the living room that Ros would kiss her. She had felt her breath so close to her that it had taken all of Alex's restraint not to reach across and take her mouth. Alex could feel butterflies in her stomach and it reminded her of a girl she had liked at school. She had been dark and pretty to but they had stopped seeing each other when Alex's mother had died suddenly and Alex had been taken out of school never to return.

Stopping in her track she laughed.

"What an idiot I can Rent –a –Ghost"

In an instant she was there, outside the guesthouse they had been living in. To her surprise Ros was standing at the doorway and on seeing Alex she looked alarmed.

"I didn't mean to give you a scare"

"Your dad has just left with a policeman, Miss Carmichael has just told me"

"That's good isn't it?

"He was a vampire Alex"

It took a minute for Alex to take the full horror of it in.

"What do you mean, how do you know?

"I can smell it. I never saw them Alex I have no idea where they have gone"

"Where are the boys?

"There inside. He possibly wanted to take your father then come back to get the boys later"

"Bastards" Alex hissed the words out.

"I know where they've taken him"

"We should get help. Can you go and get Hal?

"There's no time"

Whether Rosalyn believed Alex or not she just nodded and then followed. Alex felt slow and laborious now that speed was needed as she had to walk to the warehouse she was sure her father was being kept in and possibly killed. As they arrived at the quayside the realisation of how impossible their situation was at last dawned on Alex.

"Do you have a stake?"

"I have one I carry with me but if there is more than one vampire we're screwed"

Alex decided to rent-a ghost in and see how things were lying. On entering the warehouse she found it almost empty. She let Rosalyn in and they separated and began to search. Wandering through the dusty, stinking warehouse, they became aware of a noise, soft and far off in a back office. Alex tried to think her way to her father but in her confusion found herself in a cupboard. She could hear a commotion outside her tiny prison and on entering the room was in time to see Rosalyn wrestling a vampire to the ground. Alex's father lay on the floor looking pale, eyes closed and for a horrible moment Alex thought he was dead. On reaching him however his eyes open and he looked at her. Alex smiled down at him.

"Thank God you're OK dad"

Mr Taggart's eyes blinked and he looked around seeing Rosalyn trying to raise herself up from the floor and no vampire to see.

"Where's he gone?

"He had to leave Mr Taggart"

"He was a nutter. I realised when I got here he wisnae a Polis man but I figured I should keep calm, Like they tell you Crimewatch"

"You did very well"

Rosalyn attempted to rise again and stumbled.

"My lassie you're hurt"

"It's nothing just a scratch"

Alex all this time was reeling from the knowledge that her father had not even been aware of her presence. Now she looked at Rosalyn and saw the blood running down into her shoe and onto the floor. She had been bitten? Could Werewolves be bitten and survive" Apparently they could because now Rosalyn on the third attempt stood swaying.

"I think we should get you home before anyone else comes"

Alex watched helpless as her father supported Rosalyn as she hobbled out of the warehouse. As they stepped out into the afternoon sunshine Rosalyn stopped and leaned against the wall outside.

Why don't you head home and I will follow Mr Taggert"

"I don't like to leave you"

"Please I will be fine and the boys will be getting worried"

"Aye the boys" Mr Taggart looked at the pale, sweating girl for a moment.

"I'll head back to the guest house and phone a taxi to take you home"

"You do that"

As he walked away Rosalyn turned to Alex.

"Get help"

Alex felt at a loss. She didn't want to leave Rosalyn here without protection but she knew there was little she could do by herself. Reluctantly she transported back to Honolulu Heights and found Hal pacing the living room.

"Where the hell have you been? I went down to the guest house to be informed you had left and told no one where you were going"

"Roz is in trouble"

"What?

"I think she's been bitten by a vampire"

Hal's face tightened and for a moment Alex thought he would hit her and she would deserve it.

"You had better hope you are wrong"

Alex transported back to find Roz crouched against the wall. She looked deathly pale and her amber eyes burned in her dark ringed eyes. Alex crouched beside her and gently stroked her hair. To her shock Roz flinched away.

"Don't my skin hurts"

Hal arrived in a car and he had Tom with him. Kneeling beside her Hal spoke softly.

"We have to move you Rosalyn. It'll hurt but you can't stay here"

Rosalyn nodded and Hal lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. She rested her head against his chest and he gently placed her in the back seat and headed back to Honolulu Heights with her. Alex was already there when they arrived. She noticed that Hal did not look at her but carried Rosalyn up the stairs while Tom found a room for her to sleep in. Alex found herself walking tentatively up behind them. She was sick of Rent -A Ghost for a while. She could hear Hal soft intense voice giving Tom instruction and she stood rooted to the stop.

"Get the restraints"

"Yer kidding mate. She's be fine after a rest"

"If the process doesn't kill her she will change and I for one have no idea what to expect. I have never seen a true Lycan but I suspect we will have one quite soon"

"What does that mean?

Alex could feel her eyes filling with tears, but Hal showed no mercy.

"Thanks to your stupidity, we have a half werewolf, half vampire in the house. If you think I'm vicious and deadly just wait to you see what's to come. You know what they say the female of the species is far deadlier than the male"

With that he walked into room and pulled a chair up to the bedside. Tom arrived with the restraints and he and Hal began to tie Rosalyn to the bed. Rosalyn lay trembling, her skin glistening with sweat. Suddenly a paroxysm of pain sheared through her body and her back arched as she screamed. Hal placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Breath Roz. Breath through the pain"

Alex could stand it no longer and ran from the room weeping. What had she done?


	3. Chapter 3

The making of a Lycan

Dusk sucked the colour from his room as Hal tried to continue his exercise regime. He had attempted to do his mandatory 200 press ups but the screams from the room opposite halted him, on the third jolt he almost landed on his face and gave up. Now he cycled to nowhere trying to block out the sight of Rosalyn lying writhing in the bed, back arched, straining at her bindings Tom had taken his stumbling from the room as disgust. Rosalyn quiet and panting had looked helplessly up at him as a stain had began to spread its journey down the bed and could be heard dripping on the floor.

"I'll see you her"

Tom's voice gave Hal all the permission he needed to leave the room, and on entering his own he leaned against the door and looked horrified down at his own hardening. It was the screaming of course that had done, the struggling and restrains had helped but here in his room he could not deny that his baser nature enjoyed it. It reminded him of some many other women, helpless and frightened. It reminded him of blood.

Hal stopped cycling, the screaming had stopped. He sat straining to hear anything but apart from soft movements in the room opposite the house was silent. He stepped sweating from the bike and decided he would shower and then go back and relieve Tom. As he stepped out of his room the desire to go through and see Roz again was immense. He tapped on the door.

"Who is it?

Tom's voice sounded sharp almost irritable.

"It's Hal"

"You can't come yet mate. Come back in a bit"

Hal realised that Tom and Alex must be attending to Ros and he backed away from the door quickly.

"I'll come back and help"

Hal headed for the bathroom trying to keep images of Rosalyn out of his mind. A cold shower might be the best idea.

Tom had never seen a naked woman before, McNair had always told him that looking at naked women would cause him to act unnaturally and bring the beast out in him. However he hadn't really seen any naked men until Hal. One night when Hal had been particularly bad, Tom had had to clean him up. He hadn't wanted to call Alex as that would have embarrassed Hal even in the state he was in, so he did it himself. He had found that humming or whistling seemed to make the job easier or in this case talking. It was just like changing baby Eve only bigger.

Fortunately Tom had picked a room with a sink in it, so after he got a basin and towels, he put the chair against the door and began to strip the bed and Rosalyn.

He had brought one of his own tee shirts for her to wear, but all this seemed irrelevant until he had actually washed her. Her clothes clung to her sweat soaked body and the urine that drenched the bed stank. Tom had to undo her restrains to move her about the bed and undress her but Rosalyn seemed so tired and weak that she gave little resistance and only murmured as he rolled her from one side to another. Once laying on clean sheet it was not until soppy cloth in hand and attempting to wash her back and thighs that Tom began to feel maybe this was not such a good idea. He found himself gulping frequently, his lips were suddenly dry and try as he might he could not avert his eyes and wash her at the same time.

"It'll soon be over. You'll feel better after it"

He had done this so many times when Hal had been recovering, he felt rather an old hand at it. Of course this time it was different. Rosalyn was very pretty and she was fit, he could see that. No don't be thinking that boy. He could hear McNair's voice in his head.

Suddenly there was a tap on the door and Tom jumped.

"Who is it"

"It's Hal"

"Could you come back in a bit"

What if Hal tried the door? What would he think? Suddenly Tom realised what it might look like. He quickly pulled the tee shirt down around her and began to re tie her restraints. He was just placing the pillow behind her head, after brushing her hair when Rosalyn opened her eyes. Gone were the warm amber eyes he had seen earlier. The eyes that looked at him were black. Tom backed away quickly and Rosalyn's black gaze followed him.

"Been enjoying yourself have you?

The voice was like chocolate. Rosalyn tilted her head slightly and then slowly took the sight of him in fully. Her eyes seemed to devour every inch of him and when they returned to his face, she smiled.

"Why don't you come closer? I won't bite, we maybe just once"

"I'll stay where I am, thanks"

"Suit yourself"

Rosalyn began to tug at the straps attaching her to the bed. She gave each tug more effort and Tom could see she was stronger than he realised. He wondered how tightly he had strapped her in. She stopped as a wave of pain seared through her and panted until it passed. Then swallowing looked at Tom again, the eyes were amber and appealing.

"I hate to be tied, I don't even like transforming in a room. Please Tom the strapping hurts"

She gave the strap another tug. Tom moved quickly to the bed side and gave the strap a sharp pull forcing her hand down to the bed and cutting into Rosalyn's wrist.

"FUCK that hurt you bastard. Let me go, do you hear me"

Black eyed once more Rosalyn lunged at Tom. Her fangs seemed longer and more pointed than any Tom had ever seen, almost like a great cat. She now gave up all pretence of being 'nice' and cursing, wrestled furiously with the strapping until exhausted she lay back on the pillows: closing her eyes and clearly in pain and spoke.

"Please go away Tom. I don't want to hurt you but I will, just leave me"

"I'll go in a minute, when Hal comes back"

Tom began to clear the towels and sheets from the floor when he heard a chuckle from the bed.

"Hal..Hal .. Hal Sang Rosalyn, head down, then looking up sharply, black eyed.

"You know he wants me don't you. I see him watching me when he thinks I'm not looking. A bit like you"

"I'm not listening to this. You're not Ros"

"What would you know dog. Hal has left you to clean up all the mess and like a good doggy you've done it"

"He wernt' feeling well"

Rosalyn gave a dark fruity laugh.

"Fuck you're stupid. He was horny. Ask him... ask him why he left the room. Mr Sheen likes his women in their place, literally. Do you get it? Oh never mind vamp humour doesn't always carry"

She lay back on the pillows.

"Fuck but I'm hungry"

Tom headed for the door pulling the chair away in time to hear the handle being tried. He opened it to Hal.

"How's things?

"She's a bit mouthy"

"That's to be expected"

Hal noticed that there was no one else in the room but Tom. Surely Tom hadn't washed her all by himself, not shy won't look at a woman, Tom.

"Where's Alex?

"I don't know I've not seen her since we tied her down""I need to take this away. Can you stay with her and be careful, she's nasty"

Hal took a chair and placed himself far enough from the bed to see Rosalyn but not too close. He watched as wave upon wave of pain washed over her. Her eyes rarely opened, her lips cracked and dry and still her face looked beautiful, Her hair which had been sticking like long pieces of liquorice around her face when he had last seen her was now swept back, apparently brushed by Tom and showed the profile of her face and her long pale neck.

Rosalynn opened her eyes at last and to Hal's relief they were amber.

"Hello"

"Hi how do you feel?

"Like shit"

She gave a little laugh and a glimpse of the old Rosalyn appeared. She made a feeble attempt to tug at her strapping then gave up.

"I am so hungry"

"I know. How about you try some tea?

Hal may have well said cyanide for the reaction he got from Rosalyn. But she nodded, beaten for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

A Strange Alliance

"I think we should move her into Leo's old room"

Tom had been become more mature of late, Hal had noticed it almost immediately after Ros has arrived, in particular after that first night when Hal had found him in her room alone and realised that he must have washed and changed her all on his own.

"Why she seems more settled?

Alex had entered the large sitting room at HH and sat looking pale and sulky at the edge of a sofa. For the last couple of weeks they had barely had two words from her. Hal remembered his harsh words to her on the day she brought Rosalyn back to the house injured. He had tried to say something to her in recompense but every time she just stropped way so he had given up.

"She is during the day but nights is worse. I think if we put her in Leo's old room we could take turns sleeping next to her and keep an eye on what she's doing. Remember what Hal was like at night?

The mention of Hal's detox seemed to bright the ghost up.

"Yeah he was a bloody nuisance"

"I was not"

"Yeah you were, you were always kicked off at night, shoutin and swearing "

"I didn't sleep well"

"Neither did anyone else"

Alex was beginning to enjoy herself Hal could tell, getting on to him always seemed to amuse her.

"Right it's agreed then"

Tom began to walk away, when Hal stopped him.

"Wait a minute we have to take turns sleeping in her room. She might not like to have someone all night with her, what if she wants to- you know?

"What Hal?

Alex was positively beaming now.

"Go on say the word"

"You know what I mean, how are we, you know, supposed to assist"

"Assist bloody hell, just get a bucket and look the other way"

Hal's faced flushed. Alex smirked and sauntered out of the room triumphant, she had embarrassed him and annoyed him at the same time. That will keep the little bitch happy for a while, Hal thought. He followed Tom upstairs to Rosalyn's bedroom. She had had a particularly rough night and was lying sleeping, tied to the bed as usual but looking peaceful. They had decided to leave her bedroom door open as she could go nowhere and it made it easier to hear her if she needed something.

"Was I really a nuisance at night?

"You weren't that bad. You shouldn't let Alex wind you up"

"It seems to be the only thing that gives her any pleasure these days"

"She's just pissed cause of what happened to Ros, that's all"

They entered the room and Tom quietly sat down beside the bed.

"You awake Ros?

The young lycan stirred and opened amber eyes. It never failed to catch Hal's breath, those eyes. She looked at Tom then smiled.

"We've been thinking of moving you to another room, one with two beds so as you can have company at night, when things get rough"

"Alright"

Ros sounded sleepy and sat up her dark hair falling in curls untidily around her head. Even in Tom's old tee shirt she looked lovely and as they began to unbuckle her from the bed Hal felt his heart thump in his chest. How could he cope with a whole night lying in a bed next to her.

The first night Tom took and after that Alex and then Hal. They continued this for a couple of weeks becoming accomstomed to rotating their sleeping arrangements. Tom could sleep anywhere and was sure that Ros slept better with company. He knew as the others didn't that she did not like to be alone, not even transforming by herself. She had told Tom one night how her father had sat in his car in the woods on the nights she transformed, for the first three years she was a werewolf. When she returned to normal in the mornings she would wander through the woods and see him sleeping in the car and feel safe.

"One morning, I came to the car and called _hey sleepy head_, only he didn't answer and when I got closer I realised he was dead. He had died in the night, while I was hunting in the woods"

She sat and silent tears traced their path down her face. Tom brushed them away and held her hand. He knew what is was to lose a father and have to face being a werewolf alone.

On the nights that Alex stayed with her, she and Ros would talk into the night, unless Ros was having a particularly bad night and then Alex lay silent less the black eyed harpy should speak to her. This other Ros was as seductive as a torch singer and seemed to know all that was in Alex's heart. She would taunt her by asking her to come and sit beside her and brush her hair. Alex did not fear this other Ros she was fascinated by her. Most nights after they had finished talking Ros would lie back and sleep and Alex would watch her. She never tired of looking at her, especially in the dim light when she imaged that they were not in two beds but in one. Alex couldn't make sense of this feeling she had . Rosalyn gave her no encouragement, Alex was sure she had no idea how she felt, but that only made it harder. Alex longed to tell her how sorry she was about everything, longed to step across the room and climb in over the bed beside her and just hold her, have her scent cling to every part of her.

Alex felt her face burning and as the feeling swept over her body hot tears coursed their way down her face and soaked the sheet below.

Hal always prepared himself very carefully before he spent a night with Ros. He did his usual sit ups, press ups, cycling and hour of reading before heading to Ros's room for the night. This was to ensure that he was as tired as he could possibly be, but somehow the sight of Ros in her little tee shirt and pants seemed to bring him out in a sweat. The weather had changed for the better and all the bedrooms in use at Honolulu Heights had the windows open to try to freshen the place up.

The night had been a gorgeous one; the sound of the streets floated up to the room like some strange symphony and the soft tap of the blind soon got Hal off to sleep. The yelp when it came had Hal bolt up in bed and tumbling on to the floor. It resembled the sound of a vixen calling in the night, sharp and urgent and as Hal recovered himself and lifted his head he saw to his horror that Ros had ripped one of the restrains clean off the bed and was working on the other. He could not see her face and clambering on to the bed just placed his hand on her leg when she tore the last restraint and headed for the open window. Quick as a flash Hal was over the bed and at the windowsill.

"No Rosalyn" He almost said 'bad dog' but stopped himself. Grabbing her with one arm around her waist and other around her neck he pulled her back to the bed and wrestled her on to it. Using a shuffling motion he got them somehow up to the top of the bed and lay back against the highly placed pillows exhausted.

"What the hell were you doing?

"Sss spider"

The word was hissed out and it made Hal freeze as no phrase could apart from 'here's a glass of blood chum." Eyes wide open now and not sleepy at all Hal looked over the side of the bed, not letting go of Ros.

"Where?

"It was on my leg"

He could see nothing in the dim room, but he was taking no chances. Nothing would make him set foot on the floor now. Of all the things in life that Hal detested it was spiders, insects of all kind repelled him but spiders truly frightened him, every since as a child an old whore had placed one in his bed and laughed as he leapt tearfully from it.

"We are safe now, it's gone"

His voice was trembling.

"Don't move off the bed we will stay here"

He pulled what covers were left on the bed around him and encircled Ros in his embrace, then leaning back against the pillows again tried to sleep.

"You won't leave me will you?

Hal could feel her heart beating fast; it pounded through her back in time to his own heart. He had dreaded this moment and now here he was skin touching and the smell of her all around him. He pushed his face into her hair and the nape of her neck.

"Never "


End file.
